a life to save
by 59katie
Summary: Alex is pregnant and there's trouble with the pregnancy which leads to a fight between Walker and Alex.


A Life to Save by Katie 59

Chapter One

Alex rolled over in bed and seeing that her husband was wide awake sat up and asked him with the biggest grin that he had ever seen on her face " So cowboy how did you like last night? Did I make it a homecoming to remember?" Walker pulled her close as he answered " You sure did lady. Now how about I make this morning one that you won't soon forget?" Alex didn't say a word but she did lay back down in the bed. Walker set about making the morning one that Alex wouldn't soon forget.  
As they were eating breakfast Alex said to him " Are you going to be at work tomorrow? Because if you're not I'd like you to come to my doctor's appointment with me. I had to reschedule it several times because of my last trial. Judge Deleche wouldn't let me take an afternoon off from the trial to see Dr. Bates. Now that the trial is over with I really need to see Dr. Bates to make sure that everything is as it should be. It's at three in the afternoon. Can you make it?" Before Walker could answer his wife Beth questioned her mother " Mommy why are you going to see Dr. Bates? You're not still sick? Are you?" Walker looked at Alex imploring her with his eyes to tell their daughter that she was going to be a big sister so Alex answered her daughter " Sweetheart no I'm not sick. Beth honey, how would feel about being a big sister?"  
" I'd like to be a big sister but where are you going to get the baby from? When are you going to get it? Will it be a boy or a girl?" Beth excitedly asked Alex so Walker told her " Well Mommy is going to have the baby. And we don't know yet if the baby is a boy or girl. But when we bring the baby home in five or six months you'll be the first to know wether it's a boy or a girl. How's that honey?"  
" But Daddy how is Mommy going to have the baby? How is she going to do that? Where is she going to keep it at until you bring it home in five or six months? If Mommy knows where the baby is at right now why doesn't she know if it's a boy or girl? And why can't we just bring the baby home now instead of waiting?" Beth questioned her father who quickly answered " Beth, Mommy will explain that to you later on this evening but right now you'd better get ready for school."  
After Beth left the room Alex said " Thanks for volunteering me to tell our daughter how she's going to become a big sister. Why couldn't you do it? She's your daughter too." Walker replied " Alex I'll make a deal with you. You tell our daughters about the birds and the bees and I'll tell our sons, okay?"  
" Okay dear and I hope that when we have a son and he's old enough for that talk you realize that you have to actually tell him about the birds and the bees. Because that will be the one time when you will have to use actual words instead of letting your actions speak for you." Alex semi-teased her husband who teased her right back " Don't worry lady, I'll save plenty of that action for you."  
" Not to change the subject but can you tell me what happened with you in Houston later on today?" Alex asked Walker who replied " How about you meet me in C.D.'s for lunch? I'm sure that he wants to hear all about it too."  
" It's a date dear." Alex said as she got up from the table and left the dining room. Walker looked at the dishes that were left behind and said to himself ' Well I guess this means that I get to do the dishes.'  
Walker and Trivette entered C.D.'s to find Alex and C.D. sitting at the usual booth so they sat down across from them. Alex looked at Walker who just sat there without saying anything so she finally asked his partner " James Trivette would you mind telling me what happened to my husband in Houston?" Trivette was only too happy to answer Alex " Well my friend Kevin Andrews who works for the F.B.I. got a young police officer that he knew to infiltrate the vigilante group. The officer who's name is Gage by the way was able to get Special Agent Marlow on tape bragging about how he, Ranger Hyde and F.B.I. lab tech Brice had killed Feathersten. Just like they had killed several other criminals who had been released from jail early. We went to arrest them but walked into an ambush. Let me tell you I thought that we were all goners. I have never been so sure that I was going to meet my maker. Somehow though we all came out of it without any holes in us."  
Alex glanced at Walker who said " Alex it wasn't that bad. Trivette is making a moutain out of a molehill. They shot at us. We returned fire and the ones still standing gave up, end of story." " If you say so cowboy. But I want you to remember one thing dear." Alex said to her husband who asked her " What one thing Alex?"  
" That you had better not do anything that causes you to miss being in the delivery room with me when our baby is born. Because if you're not by my side when I'm giving birth to your child you had better head for the hills. Are we very clear about that Cordell John Walker?" Alex informed Walker forgetting that C.D. and Trivette were hanging on her every word.  
C.D. laughed " I do believe that Alex just set you straight Cordell." Trivette chimed in " Yeah Walker. I would say from what I just heard that your wife keeps you toeing the line. Way to go Alex he needs a firm hand."  
Alex glared at the two of them then said " Okay enough of that you two. Right now I need to talk with my husband; in private. Would you mind going over to the bar?" C.D. and Trivette took the hint. Alex told Walker " I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to talk to you like that in front of others, even if they are Trivette and C.D. Forgive me?"  
Walker took her hand as he answered " Alex relax, I know that you want me by your side when the baby is born and that's exactly where I plan to be. I would never do anything that would keep me away from you at a time like that. Now about the way you just talked to me, you've raked me over the coals a lot worse than that in front of C.D. and Trivette so don't worry about it. I have a thick skin."  
" You're right I have and you probably deserved it then but now that we're married I shouldn't talk to you like that. I won't express my opinion to you that way again just so long as you aren't being mule-headed about something, okay? Not to change the subject; I don't have a case today and I plan to head home after I file a brief for my upcoming case. Do you want me to do anything special for you for dinner?" Alex asked Walker.  
" How about just you for dinner?" Walker teased Alex who replied " And how would we explain that to our daughter? You know the one that I'm planning on picking up from school on the way home."  
" Turkey meatloaf then. After Beth is sleeping we can have dessert." Walker told Alex then kissed her on the cheek.  
Alex and Beth were in the kitchen getting dinner ready when Beth asked her " Mommy are you going to tell me how we're going to get a baby?" Alex put the turkey meatloaf into the oven then told her daughter " Yes Beth I will tell you how we're going to get a baby. Let's go into the living room first though. I need to get off of my feet for awhile." After they were seated in the living room Alex started her explanation " Beth, right now the baby is growing inside of my abdomen. Now since it's so small now it will have to stay there until it grows big enough to be born. Any questions?"  
" Yes Mommy. How did the baby get inside your abdomen? And why does it have to grow in there until it's bigger? Can't you put it somewhere else until it's big enough to be born? Why don't you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Didn't you look at it before you put it in your abdomen to see what it was? Where is your abdomen at?" Beth questioned Alex who sat there really wishing that her daughter hadn't gotten her verbal skills from her.  
" Beth honey all babies grow in their mommies' abdomens until they are big enough to survive outside of the womb. That's what they call the place that the baby is in inside of it's mother's abdomen. It protects them and nutures them. My abdomen is right here and in a couple of months you'll be able to feel the baby move around." Alex told her daughter as she placed the child's hand on her lower abdomen. Alex then added " Also Beth when the baby is first made it's so small that you can barely see it. So you can't tell wether it's a boy or a girl then. After the baby gets a little bigger they can take a sonogram, it's like a picture. We should be able to tell then if the baby is a boy or a girl but your father and I will have to discuss wether or not we want to know what we're having before we look at the sonogram. As to how the baby got inside of me. That's something that happens when...well let's just say that it's an act of nature and leave it at that." " What's an act of nature?" Beth asked Alex who told her " Beth you know that your father and I love each other very much and because of that love we were blessed with a baby, as we were blessed with you."  
Beth looked at her mother who wasn't making any sense to her but asked Alex anyhow " Do you mean that god decided that you two should have another baby and just gave you one? You know just like he gave me to you to take care of until we came here and found my Daddy and became a family?" Alex quickly seized on that explanation " That's exactly what I mean sweetheart. God gave your father and I another baby to raise together just like we're raising you. Beth honey, are you excited about becoming a big sister?"  
" Yes I am Mommy, but it will have to be given it's own horse because Daddy said that Belle was my horse, not anyone else's." Beth told her mother who smiled as she replied " Beth there is no way that a baby can ride a horse so you don't need to worry about the baby riding your horse anytime soon. When the baby gets as old as you are right now he or she will be given their own horse, okay?"  
" Okay now can I go play now in my room?" Beth asked Alex who nodded that she could go play in her room.

Chapter Two

As they were eating dinner Beth told her father " Daddy, Mommy explained all about the baby to me." Walker carefully replied " She did, did she?"  
" Yes. Mommy told me that the baby was growing inside of her abdomen and how it was too small yet to tell wether or not it was a boy or girl. Mommy also said that you were going to get a picture taken of the baby and that you would know then if it was a boy or a girl. Mommy said that god gave you and Mommy the baby just like he gave her me to raise until we came here and Mommy found you to be my father. Daddy if the baby is a girl can you have god take it back and give us a boy baby? I want us to have a boy baby." Beth rattled on.  
" Beth honey no we can't have god take the baby back if it's a girl. It doesn't work that way, you take what you're given. Why do you want us to have a boy baby? Don't you want a litte sister that you can play dollies with?" Walker asked his daughter who replied " Not this time Daddy. I want a little brother so that he won't ask me to share my Belle with him until he's big enough for you to get him his own horse. Do you know that you have to get him a boy horse then? That way I can keep my girl horse. Also Daddy when you and Mommy get the picture taken of the baby can I see it? Do I get to name the baby since I'm going to be it's big sister?"  
Alex answered this time " Beth your father and I will be naming the baby. As for seeing the picture of the baby. If it's okay with your father it's fine by me." Walker asked " Alex what is this picture that Beth is talking about? The baby hasn't been born yet so we can't take a picture of it." " I told Beth that a sonogram was like a picture. That's what she wants to see. I also told her that we could find out then wether or not the baby is a boy or a girl. That is after we both decide wether or not we want to know the gender of the baby before it's born. Do you want to know ahead of time?" Alex explained to Walker who answered " Yes I do want to know wether we're having a boy or girl because I need to know how to fix up the spare bedroom into a nursery for our baby. What about you? Do you want to know the gender?"  
" No I don't but I'm okay with you knowing it. Just make sure that when you look at the sonogram by yourself that you don't tell me what it is because I want to be surprised." Alex answered her husband who nodded okay.  
As they were getting ready for bed Alex told Walker about how Beth had really questioned her when she had told Beth about the baby. Alex then said " I so wished at that moment that Beth hadn't gotten her verbal skills from me. Do you know how hard it is to tell a child that she's going to be a big sister without getting into the details of how you became pregnant? I can't wait until I have to have that mother and daughter talk with her. I can just imagine the questions that Beth will ask me then."  
Walker said " So can I and that's why I will be telling only my son all about the birds and the bees because there is no way that I could ever discuss something like that with my baby girl." Alex noticing that Walker was turning a little red just thinking about their daughter needing a talk like that teased him " Yes dear. I can see you sitting there turning beet red while Beth is asking you about the birds and the bees. And I can also see myself turning beet red if I had to talk with our son about the birds and the bees so we'll just keep to the arrangement that we have right now. I handle that kind of talk with our daughter or daughters as the case may be while you handle that kind of talk with our son or sons as the case may be."  
Walker then suggested " Speaking of the birds and the bees, how about we do something along those lines?" Alex got into bed where Walker quickly joined her. When they were done Walker said " I have a meeting with Harland tomorrow afternoon and can't take you to Dr. Bates's office but I will meet you there. The appointment is at three right?" Alex snuggled closer to her husband as she replied " Yes, it's at three. I'll see you there dear."  
Alex was in Dr. Bates' waiting room looking at her watch and getting upset because Walker was very late. She had previously asked Dr. Bates if her appointment could be pushed back a little bit because Walker hadn't arrived yet and he wanted to be there. Dr. Bates agreed that she could see Alex at 4:30 but no later than that. When the nurse told her that she was to go in the back to see Dr. Bates Alex glanced at her watch one last time and it was now 4:25 so Alex went back to see Dr. Bates while muttering to herself about her husband not being able to tell time. After a routine examination Dr. Bates told Alex " Everything seems to be going okay and we can schedule your next appointment for a month from now at which time we can do a sonogram to see how the baby is really doing, okay?"  
Alex started getting dressed as she told Dr. Bates " Okay and when the sonogram is done Walker would like to know wether we're having a boy or girl but I want to be surprised so if you can just tell him and not me that would be great."  
" That's an unusual request but I think that I can let the father know what you're having without also telling you in this case. Now Alex not to change the subject but I haven't gotten your medical records from Dr. Straner's office for when Beth was born and I would like you to tell me what you remember from that pregnancy and from the birth in particular. I need it for my files." Dr. Bates said to Alex who answered " What I remember most from then were the seemingly endless hours of labor. Also when I was carrying Beth I had very little morning sickness but with this baby I had a lot of it until recently. Is that normal? Having a lot of morning sickness with one baby but not with another? Because I'm a little worried about things being so different this time. Even my cravings are completely different."  
" Yes you can have a lot of morning sickness when carrying one baby and very little when carrying another baby. It can be the same thing with the cravings. As for the long labor it probably just seemed to be taking forever to you, that's all." Dr. Bates replied as she wrote out the date of the next appointment for Alex. Taking the slip Alex stated " Dr. Bates, I was in the delivery room undergoing very real labor pains for over twenty-four hours. I remember thinking to myself when I went in there that my baby was going to be born on a friday morning but she wasn't delivered until saturday around noon time. The pain got so bad early saturday morning that I started screaming at the poor nurse that was on duty to drug me but she said that Dr. Straner wouldn't allow it because the baby was going to be coming out at any minute. Beth was born seven hours later."  
Dr. Bates then wrote something down in Alex's file so Alex asked her " Dr. Bates, is there something the matter?" Dr. Bates replied " I don't think so but I really would like to see your medical records for when Beth was born. Maybe they can explain why Dr. Straner wouldn't prescribe drugs to ease the pain. I'm sure that he had a valid medical reason for it."  
Alex then said " Dr. Bates I have copies of all of my and Beth's medical records from the time I started seeing Dr. Straner until we moved to Dallas. Do you want me to bring the ones concerning Beth's birth with me when I come for my next appointment?"  
" Okay you can do that just in case I don't get them but most likely Dr. Straner will send me his files on you and Beth by your next appointment. Now Alex I'll see you next month." Dr. Bates answered Alex then ushered her out into the waiting room where Walker was now sitting. Seeing Alex enter the waiting room with Dr. Bates Walker got up and asked the doctor " Is everything okay with the baby Dr. Bates?" Alex replied " Everything is just fine Cordell. I'm ready, let's go." Walker looked like he wanted to ask Dr. Bates about the baby again but she went back into her inner office so Walker followed his wife out into the hallway where he questioned her " Alex is everything really okay with our baby? You're not holding anything back from me, are you?"  
" Yes Cordell everything is okay with our baby and you would know that if you had bothered to be here on time like you promised me that you would be. I'll see you at home." Alex answered her husband then walked away from him. Catching up to her Walker demanded " Alex what is the matter with you? Tell me right now."  
" The only thing that is wrong with me is that Dr. Bates asked me about when Beth was born and I was reliving going through labor for over twenty-four hours, that's all. That and the fact that Dr. Straner hasn't forwarded my medical records to Dr. Bates from when Beth was born. Dr. Bates needs them for her files. But I told Dr. Bates that I had copies of my medical records and would bring them with me to my next appointment during which time the sonogram is going to be done. Walker, I didn't mean to snap at you but I went through so much agony when our daughter was born that I don't like remembering it. I didn't have anything to take the pain out on then. This time is going to be different though, if I'm in pain I intend to squeeze your hand as hard as I can. Okay Cowboy? But right now I really have to go and get Beth." Alex said to Walker who replied " I'll go get her you head on home. We'll even pick up dinner. How's that?" Walker then kissed Alex on her cheek and left.  
That night in their bedroom Walker brought up the subject of when Beth was born " Alex were you really in labor for twenty-four hours? Or did it just seem that way to you?" Alex replied " Yes I was in labor for over twenty-four hours. I was taken into the delivery room Friday morning and Beth wasn't born until Saturday around noon. All during that time I had labor pains. In fact they got so bad Saturday morning that I began to demand that they give me drugs to ease the pain but the nurse on duty said that Dr. Straner wouldn't allow them because the baby was going to be born at any minute. Unfortunatedly that any minute turned out to be seven hours later. If you don't believe me you can look at my medical records after I dig them out from where I have them, up in the attic with my other important papers."  
" Alex I believe you. I should have been there with you today but my meeting with Harland ran longer than I thought it would. Honey no matter what I have to do I will be at your next appointment with you, you have my word on that." Walker stated.  
" I know that you will be there and I already told Dr. Bates that she was to tell you what gender our baby was but that she wasn't to tell me because I wanted to be surprised." Alex answered as she got into bed. Getting into bed also Walker pulled his wife close then said " I'll be with you when this baby is born; unlike when our daughter was born. I regret that I wasn't there for you then. I should have been."  
" Dear if you had been there then I most likely would have done my best to break your hand, if not strangle you due to the pain that I was in at the time. Plus there's the fact that at the time I really detested the man who had done that to me. So perhaps it's better that you weren't there then. Just so long as you there when this baby is born." Alex responded as she snuggled close to her husband before falling asleep in his arms. Walker on the other hand lay there thinking over the fact that Alex had had to go through so much by herself during her first pregnancy when he hadn't even known that she was having his baby. Pulling her even closer Walker thanked God that he and Alex were able to put all of that behind them.

Chapter Three

Alex and Walker were in Dr. Bates examining awaiting her when Nurse Jasmine told them " Dr. Bates is studying over the copies of your medical files that you brought with you Mrs. Walker. While she is doing that we'll get you ready for the sonogam. Now I understand Mr. Walker that you want to know the gender of the baby while Mrs. Walker doesn't?" Alex replied " Yes Walker wants to know and I don't so just let him know what we're having, will you?"  
" I'll tell Carey who is going to be doing the sonogram to write that information down and give it to Mr. Walker after she's done with the sonogram. Now Mr. Walker if you would please leave the room for a minute we can get Mrs. Walker ready. After she's ready we'll call you back in for the sonogram." Walker stepped outside as Alex removed her blouse and put a hospital gown on. A short time later Carey came in and put the jelly on Alex's stomach so that they could take the sonogram. As she was turning the sonogram machine on Alex quickly requested " Nurse Jasmine will you please have Walker come back in now? He wants to see the sonogram being done."  
Nurse Jasmine answered " Of course I will." She then opened the door and motioned for Walker to come back in which he did. Carey turned the screen so that Alex and Walker could see the baby and started running the wand over Alex's abdomen. They spotted the baby and Alex said " Look Walker, there's our baby." Walker squeezed Alex's hand as he said " I see honey. By the way what is it?"  
Carey turned the screen back around to where the Walkers couldn't see it then told them " Hold on a minute and let me see if I can tell what the gender is." After a few minutes Carey grabbed a slip of paper and wrote something down and handed the folded slip to Walker who started opening it but stopped when Alex said " Oh no you don't cowboy. You aren't going to find out what gender our baby is in front of me. You can wait until after I go to sleep. Then you can open it."  
Walker pocketed the slip of paper as he teased his wife " Why do you want me to wait Alex? Are you afraid that you're going to break down and ask me what we're having?" Alex replied " Of course not dear, go ahead and open it now if you want to."  
Walker changed the subject and asked " So everything is okay with the baby?" Carey said " It looks good but Dr. Bates can tell you more." No sooner than she had said that Dr. Bates entered the room and whispered into Carey's ear. Carey nodded and changed the position of the wand. Dr. Bates studied the screen then said " Mr. and Mrs. Walker, we need to talk. After you're dressed Mrs. Walker please meet me in my private office."  
After they were seated in Dr. Bates's private office she asked Alex " Did Dr. Straner say anything to you about having more children?" Alex responded " He said something to me but I didn't pay much attention to what he said. Is there something the matter Dr. Bates?"  
" I would like to be able to tell you no but I'm afraid that I have to tell you that there may be a problem with your pregnancy. Now Alex when you gave birth to your daughter do you remember anything about the baby being in distress?" Dr. Bates again questioned Alex who became really concerned as she thought over what she remembered from Beth's birth. Alex then answered " I remember that after Beth was born a nurse saying that she was a blue baby but I didn't know what that meant. I also remember the same nurse saying something about the baby tearing up my insides when she was under stress. Please Dr. Bates tell me what is wrong. The baby is going to make it, isn't it?"  
" Right now I can't say for certain that the baby will make it. Mr. and Mrs. Walker, when Mrs. Walker gave birth to your daughter the baby was under a tremendous amount of stress due to complications. Now when a baby is under that kind of stress they strenously kick in response to that stress and that can result in lasting damage to the mother's uterus. What I'm saying Mr. and Mrs. Walker is that Mrs. Walker has scarring on her uterus that may present a problem when it comes to carrying this baby to term. I looked over your copies of your medical files Mrs. Walker and there's a notation from Dr. Straner which states that in his opinion that you wouldn't be able to carry any more babies to term and should refrain from having any more. Now that is not to say that will be the case during this pregnancy but I do have to point out to you that while we can hope for the best I have to prepare you for the worst." Dr. Bates explained to the Walkers stunning Alex.  
Walker found his voice and asked " And what is the worst Dr. Bates?" Dr. Bates reluctantly replied " That this pregnancy has to be terminated before the baby is viable."  
" Why can't I just have a c-section when it's time to deliver the baby?" Alex questioned Dr. Bates who answered " If you get that far along that's exactly what is going to happen. For now though we are going to be closely monitoring your pregnancy for any signs of distress to either you or the baby. Since this has now become a high risk pregnancy I will be seeing you every two weeks Mrs. Walker and we will be doing sonograms during most of those appointments so that we can keep a very good eye on the two of you. Any questions?" Numb the Walkers both shook their heads no.  
At home after Beth was asleep Walker became very tense which Alex picked up on so she tried to assure him as he stood looking out the window " Walker our baby is going to be just fine. I know that." Walker spun around to face his wife and spit out " How could you know that Alex when I don't?"  
Alex asked her husband " How could I know that when you don't? What do you mean by that Walker?" Walker didn't answer the questions instead he said " I'm going out to the barn." Alex stepped in front of Walker to stop him and demanded " No you stay right here and tell me what your problem is."  
Really upset and not guarding his tongue or thoughts Walker questioned her " How could you get pregnant when you knew that you couldn't carry the baby to term? How could you let me think that I was going to be a father again when you knew that was impossible? What were you thinking? And when were you planning on telling me that my son was going to die?"  
Alex becoming very upset herself replied " I knew no such thing and you know that Cordell. Futhermore I..." Walker broke in " Furthermore nothing Alexandra. You should have told me that I was never going to be a father again. You allowed me to believe that we were going to have a baby boy when you knew that at some point you would have to terminate the pregnancy."  
Not thinking either Alex retorted in kind and they got into a huge fight. Near the end of it Walker stated " I'm going to the barn now before I really tell you what I think about your deception."  
Alex bit back " Why don't you just disappear? It's not like I haven't given birth to your child by myself before. So do me a favor and get lost, will you?" Walker snapped at her " Goodbye then." After the door slammed shut Alex threw herself on the couch and cried herself to sleep. The next morning when she woke up Alex realized that Walker hadn't returned to the house but instead of being worried that Walker hadn't come back to the house a still mad Alex thought to herself ' I didn't need him before and I don't need him now.'  
Alex was studying a case file when Trivette entered her office and asked her " Hey Alex, where is that husband of your's at? Captain Harland wants to see him pronto. They had a meeting scheduled for the first thing this morning."  
" I have no idea where Ranger Walker is and right now I don't really care. Now if you don't mind Ranger Trivette I need to look over these files." Alex told Trivette hinting that he should leave but Trivette said " Look A.D.A. Cahill-Walker I'm here on Ranger business. I can tell that you're mad at your husband right now but I'm not interested in your personal life. Captain Harland sent me to find Walker. He really wants to see my partner so when you hear from Walker please tell him to go see Harland, will you?"  
" Yes I will. Let me call home and see if he's there." Alex said realizing that she had taken her anger out on Trivette. She picked up her phone and dialed home but there wasn't an answer so she then had disptach call Walker's truck but he didn't answer. Alex told Trivette " He's not answering Jimmie. Why don't you try the reservation and see if he's there? Walker and I had a huge fight last night and right now he might not answer a phone call from me. Trivette when you do get a hold of Walker can you have him call me? I'm starting to get worried about him not showing up for work. It's not like him, not at all."  
Trivette said " I'll call the reservation and tell Walker to call both you and Captain Harland. See you later Alex." Trivette did exactly that but was unable to locate Walker so he decided that if Walker wasn't heard from soon that he and C.D. were going to talk with Alex and get to the bottom of things.

Chapter Four

By that evening it was apparent to Trivette that Walker was missing so he went to C.D.'s and talked him into going out to the ranch with him. When they got there they were greeted by Gordan Cahill who having met them on the porch questioned them " Where is my son-in-law at? Has he taken on another undercover assignment?" Trivette answered " No. Walker hasn't taken on a undercover assignment as far as I know. As to where Walker is, no one seems to know. We were hoping to talk with Alex and see if she had any idea where Walker went to. Walker was supposed to meet Captain Harland bright and early this morning but he never showed. And before you ask. Harland told me off the record that the F.B.I. was interested in Walker going undercover for them but that Walker had already turned them down because of Alex's pregnancy. That was why Walker was supposed to meet with Harland bright and early this morning, the F.B.I. were going to try again to talk Walker into taking the assignment. When Walker didn't show Harland informed the F.B.I. that Walker hadn't shown up. The lead agent told him that they had gotten someone to take on the assignment. Now will you take Beth to the barn while we talk with Alex?"  
" I'll do better than that, we'll go pick up some pizza while you're talking." Gordan replied and they went into the house. After Gordan left with Beth Alex told the pair " From the looks on your faces neither one of you know where my husband is and frankly neither do I. The last time I saw Walker he was leaving the house after we had a huge fight. Walker's truck was found by Cal this afternoon near that cabin that I lived in a while back. Could you please go there Jimmie and see if you can figure out what happened to Walker?"  
" I will Alex but right now we need to know if Walker said anything to you about what his plans were. Captain Harland told me off the record that Walker had turned down the F.B.I. for an under-cover assignment because of your pregnancy." Trivette was saying to Alex when she started crying. C.D. went to her where she was sitting on the couch and patted Alex on the back as he asked her " Alex honey what's the matter?"  
Drying her tears Alex replied " That's what we had the huge fight about. There's something wrong with me and I may not be able to carry this baby to term and Walker thought that I knew that before I got pregnant. Jimmie, C.D., I swear that I didn't know that it would be unlikely for me to have another baby."  
" Alex you're not making any sense. What do you mean that you can't carry this baby to term and why would Cordell think that you knew that ahead of time?" C.D. asked Alex as Trivette sat down on her other side. Alex replied " When Beth was born she was a blue baby and as a result of the stress that she was under my insides were torn up. I have scarring on my uterus from then and apparently Dr. Straner adviced me not to have any more children. I wasn't paying attention to anything that Dr. Straner told me at the time because I was worn out from being in labor for just over twenty-fours hours. At the time I swore to myself that me and my daughter would be just fine without a man in our lives. So I just forgot what Dr. Straner told me about not having any more children. The years went by and we ended up moving here, then I met Walker. He doesn't understand that I never meant for this to happen. Walker thinks that I knew I would have to terminate the pregnancy. Right now Walker is furious at me because he thinks that his son is going to die. But I swear that I would never get pregnant with a baby knowing that I couldn't carry it to term. I just forgot about what Dr. Straner told me. I just know that if Walker comes home that I would be able to make him understand that. That somehow someway we would find a way for me to carry this baby long enough for him to survive. I want to give birth to Walker's son just like I gave birth to his daughter."  
" Deep down inside of himself Walker knows that Alex but right now he has to be understandably upset that the baby might not be able to make it. Everything will be okay, you'll see but for now I'm going to look over Walker's truck and see what happened to him." Trivette told Alex then kissed her on the cheek and left the house. C.D. then suggested " Alex why don't you lay down on the couch? I'll go into the kitchen and make us some coffee."  
Gordan and Beth returned with the pizza which they starting eating when Trivette came into the kitchen and handed Alex a note then he sat down at the table and grabbed some pizza. Alex opened the note, it was from Walker

Alex,  
I'm sorry about fighting with you.  
The F.B.I. has asked for my help.  
It shouldn't take too long, I should be home in a month.  
Walker P.S. I LOVE YOU

Beth noticed that her mother had a few tears in her eyes so she asked her " Mommy is everything okay?" Alex replied " Yes everything is okay Beth but Daddy is going to be gone for the next month. He's helping the F.B.I. with something."  
As Gordan was getting ready to leave he questioned his daughter " Alex, is everything okay? Are you and Walker really getting along okay? Expecting a baby can be very stressful on the parents." Alex kissed her father on the cheek then said to him " Dad right now Walker and I are okay as we can be under the circumstances. When he comes back though the two of us are going to have to make sure that our baby boy makes it, no matter what we have to do."  
" What do you mean that you have to make sure that your baby boy makes it? Alex Is there something wrong with the baby?" Gordan asked Alex who answered " There's something wrong with me. Dad I have some scarring that could cause problems when it comes to giving birth to the baby. Dr. Bates raised some concerns at my last appointment but I just know that Walker and I are going to become parents of a beautiful healthy baby boy."  
Gordan understanding that his daughter needed reassurance more than anything else at that moment told her " I'm going to have a grandson, that's great news. Is there any chance that you'll name him after me? I don't care what first name you give him but I insist that he be given Gordan as a middle name. Now Cordell Gordan Walker sounds great to me."  
" That's a few months away Dad and I'm sure that Walker has his own ideas about what our son should be named. Now make sure you be careful on the way home." Alex ended the conversation by hinting that her father should leave which he did.  
Alex was very upset with her husband leaving the way that he did and she vowed to herself that the two of them were going to have a nice long talk when Walker returned. Alex also decided that if Walker didn't like hearing what she had to say to him that was his problem, not her's.

Chapter Five

Alex was getting ready for bed when she felt the baby move for the first time and as she held her hand where the baby was kicking Alex vowed ' I promise you son that I will do everything in my power to see to it that you are born healthy. No matter what it does to me.' Alex got into bed but she couldn't sleep because Walker was supposed to have returned home yesterday and he hadn't. When Trivette had contacted the F.B.I. about Walker they had informed him that Ranger Walker's part in the operation was over with and that was all they could tell him. Trivette had informed Alex of that fact then he had told her that most likely Walker would be home before she knew it. After tossing and turning for awhile Alex got up from the bed and headed downstairs where she turned on the T.V. while making herself comfortable on the couch. Alex drifted off to sleep while watching a love story.  
In the middle of the night Alex had a dream where Walker informed her that he wanted a divorce because she was unable to have his children. In the dream Alex began pleading with Walker not to leave her. After her pleas Walker stormed out the front door causing Alex to cry out " No Walker, don't leave me. I'll carry this baby to term if it's the last thing that I do. I will give you your son. Please stay Walker. I love you."  
" I love you too Alex. I'm not going anywhere." Walker said to his wife as he ran his hand through her hair causing Alex to awake from her dream. After Alex sat up on the couch Walker asked her as he sat down besides her " Want to tell me what your dream was about?"  
" You left me because I was unable to have your child. You know just like you did a month ago." Alex replied as she moved away from her husband. Walker said " Alex I'm sorry about leaving the way that I did but the F.B.I. really needed me to go with them that night. Didn't you get my note? It explained why I left."  
Moving over to the chair Alex told him " Yes I got your note but that isn't what really upset me about the way you left. What upset me the most was the way you accused me of knowing that I had scarring on my uterus that could present a problem when it came time to deliver our son. Cordell you accused me of getting pregnant while knowing that I would have to kill my baby. How could you have accused me of knowingly doing something like that? And furthermore why didn't you wait to hear my explanation before you jumped all over me? I deserved a chance to explain things to you but no you just up and left me, why? Start talking. I want those questions answered and I want them answered now."  
Walker pulled the ottoman over in front of the chair and sat down in front of Alex as he took her hands in his. " Alex when my parents were murdered I thought that I would never have a family then I met Ellen. We began to plan our family together but she was murdered in front of me. At her grave I vowed to never forget the woman who was to be the mother of my children. I truly thought that after she died I would never be a father and then you came to town with Beth. When I figured out that she was my daughter I was the happiest that I had been in a very long time. I had a daughter to help raise. Then when we got together I was given the gift of having my very own family. Something that I hadn't had since I was twelve. After we were married and you told me that we were going to have another baby it was like all my dreams were coming true. Dreams that were dead and buried to me years ago. Then Dr. Bates said that you couldn't carry the baby to term and I got so upset about it that I took my pain and anger out on you and I shouldn't have. Alex I am so sorry. I never meant to accuse you of the things that I accused you of that night. Forgive me."  
" Walker please believe me when I tell you this; I did not realize that there would be a problem with me delivering a baby before we conceived our son. After I gave birth to Beth the nurse said that she had been a blue baby and that my insides had been torn up. Dr. Straner said something about not having any more children but I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying because I was exhausted from being in labor for just over twenty-four hours. When Beth was born I vowed that we didn't need a man in our lifes. What Dr. Straner told me slipped my mind because I was never going to be with a man. So there was no chance of me ever getting pregnant. It was a non issue for me. Cordell I had no intention of ever dating anyone let alone falling in love with you and getting married. When Dr. Bates told us that about our baby I was just as shocked as you were. I'm so sorry Walker that I forgot about my insides being messed up. I never meant to for this to have happened. I intend to carry this baby for as long as I can no matter what it does to me. I want to give birth to your son just like I gave birth to your daughter. If it costs me my life so be it. Just so long as our son is born healthy." Ending her explanation Alex reached for her side.  
Walker questioned his wife " Alex what's the matter? Are you losing the baby?" Alex took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen then said " No. The baby is moving. Can you feel it?"  
Walker got the most incredible look of joy on his face as he replied " That's our son? How long has he been moving?" Alex responded " I just felt him move earlier tonight. Isn't that the neatest feeling in the world?"  
" It sure is honey but right now I think that the mother of my baby needs her rest. Come on let's go to bed." Walker pulled Alex up from the chair and led her to their bedroom where he started kissing her. Breaking away Alex said " I have to tell you what Dr. Bates told me while you were gone."  
Walker asked " Is it good news or bad news?" Alex replied " Possibly good news, possibly bad news. I'm not sure. Dr. Bates said that there was a better sonogram machine than the one in her office and it could tell just how bad the scarring was in my uterus. I have an appointment next week to get a sonogram done on it. Can you be there? I want you to know exactly what is going on every step of the way."  
" I'll be there. Uhm Alex is it still okay for us... to... you know?" Walker asked as he turned slightly red. After removing her nightgown Alex tossed it at her husband then suggested " Why don't you take off those clothes and find out cowboy." Walker quickly did that.  
When they were done Walker brought up the subject of Alex saying that she was willing to die to insure that the baby would make it " Alex why do you think that you have to die so that our son can be born heathly? Did Dr. Bates tell you that?" Alex replied " No, she didn't. Cordell, I don't think that I have to die so that our son can be born heathly but I'm willing to risk my life to insure that he lives."  
" If I have anything to say about it, it won't come to that. I will not lose the woman that I love. You and our son will both survive the childbirth no matter what the both of us have to do. Got that lady?" Walker stated as he pulled Alex close to him. Alex sighed then drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man that she loved, her husband Cordell Walker.  
It was now the morning of the day when Alex was going to have a sonogram done by the more advanced sonogram machine and she was besides herself with worry. After watching a nervous Alex fuss over the way that Beth was dressed for school Walker told her " Alex, Beth is dressed just fine. Beth why don't you go downstairs and wait in the living room for me? I'll drive you to school right after your mother and I have a talk about something." Beth answered her father " Okay Daddy."  
After Beth was downstairs Walker led Alex into their bedroom sat her down on the chair that was in there and knelt at her feet. Walker then took her hands in his as he vowed " Alex no matter what this new sonogram tells us I will be there for you every step of the way. If ithe news is good, that's great but if it turns out to be bad news we'll handle it together." Alex removed her hands from his as she asked him " And if the sonogram shows that I have too much scarring in my uterus for the baby to survive? Will you stand by me then? Because I have to tell you Walker that if it turns out that if I am the reason that our baby dies I will not be able to live with myself then. If worse comes to worst and I lose the baby I don't think that you'll ever be able to forgive me for killing our son. No matter what you're telling me now. So don't make me a promise that you can't keep."  
Walker reclaimed his wife's hands and attempted to reassure her " Alex you are the woman that I love more than anything on the face of this earth. I would never hold something against you that you couldn't prevent. I will stand by your side no matter what the future holds. I promise you that we will spend the rest of our lives together. I will never leave you." Alex lowered her head and said " But that's just it Cordell. If I had bothered to listen to Dr. Straner back then I wouldn't be carrying a baby now that I might not be able to carry to term. I'm so sorry that I might cost you your family."  
" Alexandra stop thinking like that. What I know is that right now you are carrying our son and we will both do everything in our power to see to it that he makes it. After we get the new sonogram done we'll talk some more but right now I'd better get our daughter to school." Walker answered Alex then pulled her up from the chair kissed her and left their room.  
At the place where they were getting the sonogram done Dr. Bates told them " Mrs. Walker if you would please go into examination room C and get ready? Mr. Walker please wait here for me to return with the sonogram technician." Dr. Bates walked away as Alex went into exam room C. A short time later Dr. Bates returned with the lab tech, Jeremy who was doing the sonogram and the three of them went into exam room C. As they watched the sonogram being done Alex questioned " How bad is it Dr. Bates? Will our baby make it?" Dr. Bates replied " I'll let you know more in a few minutes." She then turned her attention to the sonogram operator and told him " Jeremy go back over that spot again will you?" After Jeremy went back over that spot Dr. Bates made a few notes in Alex's medical file then said to them " Mr. and Mrs. Walker I need to explain the results of the sonogram with you so after Mrs. Walker is dressed please meet me in examination room D." After Dr. Bates left Walker had to help a very upset Alex get dressed. Trying to assure her in spite of his own uneasyness Walker said " Honey, don't do this. Maybe Dr. Bates has some good news for us."  
Alex looked at Walker and realizing that he was just as upset as she was tried to reassure him too " You're right. Now let's go hear the good news and get it over with so that we can start deciding how we're going to do the nursery for our son." Walker replied " I'll handle doing the nursery by myself because if I let you help me do the nursery you will use that as an excuse to drag me off to the nearest mall. And Mrs. Walker while I love you I am not about to go to a mall with you, ever. I've told you before that I don't like shopping." Alex smiled at Walker who grinned back at her.  
After they were seated Dr. Bates got straight to the point " Mrs. Walker as you know there is some scarring in your uterus and from where it's at it will present a problem when it comes to the delivery. However in my medical opinion you should be able to carry the baby until your eighth month and if you're really lucky a little longer than that." Walker asked " Is that good news Dr. Bates?"  
" It can be Mr. Walker. Most babies are able to survive at eight months. Having said that I must point out to the both of you that Mrs. Walker's pregnancy is still considered a high risk one so there are going to be new precautions put into place just to be on the safe side. I'll give you a list of them before you leave but there are several important ones that I need to tell you right now. Mrs. Walker you have to take a medical leave from your job to reduce the stress in your life. Also I think that it's best if you stop any and all sexual activities Mrs. Walker. Any questions?" Dr. Bates explained to them. Alex blurted out " How long will the sex ban last Dr. Bates?"  
" Until six to eight weeks after your baby arrives Mrs. Walker." Dr. Bates replied. Alex looked over at Walker who was studying the carpet as though it held the key to the universe in it. Alex knowing that Walker was uncomfortable whenever it came to discussing sexual matters said " I'll take a leave as soon as I get back to my office. Also no more sex for me."  
" Alex I'll make your next appointment for two weeks from now but if you feel anything that you're not sure about I want you to contact me, okay?" Dr. Bates told Alex as she handed her the list of precautions. Taking the list Alex answered " Okay. Come on Walker, the carpet doesn't hold any answers."  
As they were getting into the truck Alex questioned her husband " Walker how on earth are we going to be able to go that long without having sex? I mean I know that I've gone that long before but what are you going to do about your sexual needs?" Starting to redden Walker answered " Alex my sexual needs are not what's important here. What's important is our baby's survival. We are going to do what we have to do. If it means no sex then it's no sex for either one of us."  
Alex hemmed and hawed before she spit out " Walker if the ban gets to be too much for you and you need some relief I'll understand. I'm the one who's not allowed to have sex, not you."  
Walker sternly told her " I would never ever go outside of our marriage to get some relief as you put it and you should know that Alex without me having to tell you that. Don't ever suggest anything like that to me again. Neither one of us is going to be making love or having sexual relations until after our son gets here and Dr. Bates gives us the okay to resume our love life."  
" Okay Cordell. But it's not going to be easy." Alex replied. Walker started up the truck as he thought to himself ' I can take cold showers. I've done it before.' Alex was thinking to herself ' Maybe we should sleep apart until after our son gets here so that we don't give into temptation.'

Chapter Six

When Alex suggested to her husband that they should sleep in different bedrooms until their son was born Walker flatly refused stating that they were married and that they were never ever going to be sleeping in different bedrooms. Alex then tried to point out to him that the no sex ban was going to be hard for them to keep if they shared the same bed but Walker replied that he knew it was going to be hard but that their baby was worth it and that he didn't want to hear another word on the subject. Alex dropped the subject and the first several weeks of the ban was very hard on the both of them but they made adjustments to what they wore to bed so as to not tempt the other. That was Alex's idea and Walker didn't have the heart to tell her that she could come to bed dressed in a nun's habit and that he would still have trouble keeping his hands off of her. As the weeks went on they both became more than a little grouchy at times but they didn't break the ban.  
Walker rolled over in bed because Alex was moaning in her sleep. Walker was reaching to wake her up when he noticed that her belly was moving so he placed his hand on it to feel his unborn son's kicks. After a few minutes the kicks stopped but Walker didn't remove his hand instead he began to caress Alex's now extended abdomen which caused her to awaken. Alex asked him " Walker what are you doing? You know we can't have sex." Walker removed his hand then answered his wife " I was feeling our son move. Alex can I ask you a question?" Alex nodded that he could so Walker said " Does it hurt when the baby kicks? I heard you moaning in your sleep a few minutes ago." Alex replied as she sat up in bed " Sometimes it does and that's all your fault by the way."  
" I'm sorry that it hurts you when the baby kicks you. If I could take some of the pain away from you I would." Walker told Alex who kissed him on the cheek before she answered " Walker I was just teasing you about it being your fault. Besides when our son is born healthy what little pain I feel when he kicks will be well worth it. I remember when Beth was born being in such agony during labor that I was afraid I would hold it against her but when the nurse put her into my arms for the first time I realized that the pain had been nothing compared to the joy of seeing my baby for the first time. When our son is here I will be as happy as I was then. Honey when you hold him for the first time you will know what I'm talking about. By the way what time is it?"  
Walker looked at the clock before answering " Five." Alex exclaimed " Five? As in five o'clock A.M.? Why on earth did you wake me up? If you can't sleep go take care of the horses or find something else to do because I'm going back to sleep. And don't even think about waking me back up before eight o'clock." Walker responded " I love you too lady but since you need your rest I'll go do some more work on the nursery. You go back to sleep."  
" When are you going to be done with the nursery? You will have it done by the time he's here, won't you?" Alex questioned her husband who replied " Yes Alexandra. Our son's nursery will be done by the time he gets here. Now please get some rest."  
As they were eating breakfast Beth asked them " What is the name of my baby brother?" Alex replied " We haven't decided on a name yet honey." Beth then said " If his last name is going to be just Walker and not Cahill-Walker I want my last name changed to just Walker too."  
" Okay Beth I'll have your last name legally changed to Walker. How's that?" Alex asked her daughter who answered " Okay Mommy." After she left the dining room to get ready for school Walker said to Alex " I thought that you wanted the baby's last name to be Cahill-Walker, just like Beth's is. What changed your mind?"  
" I always assumed that you knew I considered the baby's last name to be just Walker. I had no intention of naming him Cahill-Walker. As for Beth I think that if she wants her last name to be Walker and not Cahill-Walker that's fine by me." Alex replied causing Walker to ask her " What about your last name? Are you going to change it too?"  
" No. I'm not. Walker when I here at home with our family I'm content to be Mrs. Walker but at work I want to be A.D.A. Cahill-Walker. Does that bother you? Because if it does I'm not sure I want to change my last name when I return to work at the D.A.'s office." Alex stated.  
" No, it doesn't bother me that you want to be A.D.A. Cahill-Walker when you're at work. Just so long as you want to be my wife when you're here at home with me and our children." Walker was telling Alex when she got up from her chair went to him kissed him soundly then said " Always my love."  
At her doctor's appointment Alex was told by Dr. Bates that everything was looking good but that on her next appointment they would talk about when they were going to scedule the c-section. When Alex told Walker that he insisted on being at that appointment with her.  
After examining Alex Dr. Bates told them " Now Mr. and Mrs. Walker I would like to scedule the c-section for three weeks from today. The baby will be just short of nine months by then and all of the tests have indicated that he's far enough along to be born then. Any questions?" Walker asked her " Dr. Bates, White Eagle wants to see Alex before the baby is born. Is it okay for her to go to the reservation with me to see him this weekend?"  
" If and only if you take some precautions and those are that you stop every two hours so that Alex can stretch her legs and at the same time allow the baby to stretch out too because it's not good for the baby for the mother to sit in one position for too long. Also they have to have a medical facility there in the unlikely event something happens. I'm not saying that I think that anything will go wrong during your trip to the reservation but there's no harm in being ready just in case." Dr. Bates told them.  
" There's a medical clinic there and in the event that anything goes wrong Dr. Storm has already told me that he would be there this weekend when we visit." Walker answered Dr. Bates who said " Okay, but please be very careful while you're there. Also Alex maybe you should cut down on the number of times you use the steps in your house just to be on the safe side."  
" Is there something wrong Dr. Bates?" An upset Alex asked the doctor who assured her " No there isn't anything wrong. I told you that about the steps because it wouldn't do for you to trip on them or anything like that is all." Walker took Alex's hand as he said " I'll make sure that she limits her trips up and down the steps."  
After taking everything from the truck into his house at the reservation Walker told his wife " Alex why don't you go lay on the couch for a while? I'll go and see if Sam knows where White Eagle is at while you're doing that." Alex replied " Honey I'd really like to take a walk. My back muscles have tightened up on me and sometimes it helps loosen them if I go for a walk. Beth can go with me, okay?"  
" Just a short walk Alex. Then I want you to get some rest in." Walker said then headed off to find his old friend Sam Coyote. Alex and Beth were walking around when Beth spotted the gift shop and asked to go in it. Alex agreed on the condition that they wouldn't stay there long because her back pain instead of going away was getting stronger. At the gift shop Beth went to look at the dream catchers so Alex asked the clerk who was in there as she held up her wrist with Aunt Ruth's bracelet on it " Do you have anything that would match this bracelet? I would like my daughter Beth over there to have one just like it, if that's at all possible."  
" Could I see it please?" The clerk requested of Alex who slipped off the bracelet and handed it over to the clerk. After examining it she said " I could make you a bracelet that looks like this. I make some of the things that are sold here. But I have to warn you that it might take several weeks, Miss?"  
" Alex Cahill-Walker. I'm married to Cordell Walker. His tribal name is Washoo." Alex answered the lady who replied as two men entered the shop " My name is Sharona. If you want to you can leave me your address and I'll get started on that for you as soon as I can."  
" Sharona don't you want a deposit?" Alex questioned her as the men neared them. Before Sharona could answer one of the men sneered at Alex " We don't want your stinking money. Now take your rich white bitch hide and leave. Your kind isn't welcomed here." Alex looked at Sharona who nodded that she should leave so she said " Beth come on we're leaving."  
Beth protested " I don't want to leave yet." Alex rubbed her lower back as she stated " We are leaving now young lady." The other man then got in Alex's face and said " The child can stay because she's one of us but you're leaving right now white woman." Sharona spoke up then " That's her child so I suggest that the two of you leave the lady alone."  
Alex who by now was starting to feel queasy said " Sharona I'll have my husband come back here later and make the arrangements for the bracelet. Beth we really have to leave right now." Beth followed her mother out of the door but the two men also followed them out. One of them blocked Alex's path. She politely said to him " Will you please let me pass? I have to get off of my feet."  
" We''ll help you get off of your feet." The first man stuck his leg out at the same time the second man shoved Alex from behind. She lost her balance and fell. As she was falling Alex tried to twist her body so that she didn't land on her stomach but wasn't able to do so. As Alex laid in the dirt the men began laughing at her while Beth tried to help her mother up. Sharona who had come out of the gift shop said " What have you two done? If you don't leave this lady alone I'm going into my shop and coming back out with a gun to make you leave. Understand?" The men left.  
Sharona turned her attention to Alex by asking her " Mrs. Walker are you all right?" Alex who was still trying to get up replied " Please can you get a hold of Walker for me? He said that he was going to see if his old friend Sam Coyote knew where White Eagle was." Sharona ran back into the gift shop to locate Walker. Right after that Alex felt a tearing pain in her side so said to her daughter " Beth honey do you see that clinic right over there?" Beth replied that she did so Alex told her to run over to it and see if Dr. Storm was there and if he was to tell him that she needed his help right away.  
Sharona came back out and said " Sam said that he and Washoo were out looking for White Eagle and would be back in an hour. Do you need me to help you up?" Grabbing her side Alex said " Beth is seeing if Dr. Storm is in. If it's not too much trouble can you please call Sam back and tell Walker that I fell and I'm having pains in my lower back and sides? He needs to get back here right now."  
" Dr. Storm isn't in right now. He's out delivering a baby. He'll probably be gone all night. I'll go call your husband for you. " Sharona answered Alex. When she returned she told Alex that Walker and Sam would be there in five minutes. Alex turned white then said " Could you please help me to Walker's house? I need to lay down and rest before something really bad happens."  
" Are you in labor?" Sharona questioned as she and Beth managed to get Alex to her feet. Alex cried " I can't be in labor. I have to have a c-section, otherwise the baby won't make it. I can't lose this baby, not now, not when we're so close to him being able to make it." Sharona tried her best to keep Alex calm as she and Beth starting helping Alex to Walker's house. As they neared the house Walker came flying around the corner followed by Sam. Walker picked Alex up and carried her into the house. Setting her on the couch he asked her " Alex what happened? How did you fall?" Beth answered " These two bad men made Mommy fall then they laughed at her when she was laying on the ground. You need to go talk to them Daddy because they hurt Mommy. She sent me to Dr. Storm's office to get him to help her but he's not there."  
" I will take care of those men just as soon as I get your mother into bed." Walker was answering when Alex screamed then dug her fingers into Walker's arms. After catching her breath Alex said " Walker I'm so sorry."  
Shaking his arm Walker replied " It doesn't hurt that much." Alex then cried " No. I'm so sorry that I'm in labor. I tried to shield our son when I fell but I couldn't. Please say that you'll forgive me Cordell."  
Walker realizng that Alex was very close to panicking answered her " It's not your fault Mrs. Walker. Maybe you're just having some false labor pains." Alex shook her head no as her water broke. She then told her husband " You have to get Beth out of here now."  
Sharona suggested " Maybe I can take Beth back to the shop to look at the dream catchers?" The suggestion was agreed to. Walker then hurried upstairs with his wife. After laying Alex down on the bed Walker said to Sam " I need you to call Trivette and have him get a life flight helicopter here as soon as he can." Sam went downstairs to call Trivette while Walker called Dr. Bates' office but was directed to the emergency hotline where he explained the situation to a nurse who was on call. The nurse told him to get Alex to the hospital as soon as he could. When Walker said that they were at the reservation the nurse told him that if Alex were to deliver now that the baby might not make it but that she didn't know how the labor could be stopped either. Walker hung up realizing that his son was going to be born soon and that he might not survive the birth. Walker let none of that show on his face as he got Alex ready to deliver the baby.  
Sam knocked on the door and when Walker opened it told him " Trivette said that the helicopter will be here in four hours." Walker replied " Okay. Would you mind keeping Beth until then?" Sam agreed as Alex screamed out in pain.  
Three hours later Walker was checking on the baby when he noticed that the cord was hindering his birth so after taking a very deep breath Walker got a pair of scissors and cut the cord. Alex asked him " What's the matter?"  
Walker answered " I had to cut the cord it was hindering his birth. Alex I want you to bear down with everything inside of you because he needs to be born now." Alex nodded okay and started bearing down. After the baby was born a very tired Alex asked " Can I please hold my baby?" Walker placed his son into Alex's arms. Alex looked at the baby who blew a spit bubble and said " You were worth it my son. Walker can we call him Falcon Cordell Walker?" Before Walker could answer Alex passed out.

Chapter Seven

Trivette hurried to Walker's house with the paramedics from the life flight helicopter. Walker hearing the knock on the front door called out " Up here." The paramedics hurried up the steps followed by Trivette. They quickly assesed the situation and determined that Alex needed flown to a hospital so they got her and the baby ready for the trip. As the paramedics were taking Alex down the steps on a gurney Trivette asked Walker who was following them down the steps while holding the baby " Walker are Alex and the baby okay? Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
Walker answered " My son is doing okay but Alex isn't. Please go get Beth then drive my truck back to Dallas will you? I have to go with my wife and my son. Can you also call Gordan and let him know what's going on?" Trivette assured Walker that he would do exactly that.  
Hours later Trivette, Beth, C.D. and Gordan Cahill went to where Walker was sitting in a waiting room. Gordan asked him " How are my grandson and daughter doing?" Walker replied " My son is doing very good and my wife is going to be just fine."  
Gordan sat down besides Walker and breathed a sigh of relief but C.D. questioned further " Did the doctors tell you that Cordell? Or are you just hoping that it's so?" Before Walker could answer Trivette suggested " Hey how about I show Beth her baby brother? What's his name by the way?"  
" His name is Falcon Cordell Walker. Beth go ahead with your Uncle Jimmie to see your little brother." Walker said. After they left Walker explained " Our son is doing a lot better than the doctors expected him to be doing considering the circumstances in which he was born. I haven't heard anything yet about how Alex is doing but I know that the birth took a lot out of her. "  
Gordan replied " My daughter is a fighter. She will make it."  
Later on Dr. Bates came into the waiting room and said " Mr. Walker your wife is awake and asking for you. If you would please follow me I'll show you to her room. Now since it's getting pretty late Mr. Walker will be the only one allowed to visit Alex tonight. She'll be allowed more visitors tommorrow gentlemen." " Okay. Gordan and I will take Beth home then we'll wait there for you Cordell." C.D. said to Walker who nodded okay.  
In Alex's room Walker took her hand and asked her " Honey are you okay?" Alex replied " I'm doing great now that I know that our son is going to be just fine. When those two men tripped me and I went into early labor I was so scared that he was going to die. Walker I can't go through that again so if it's okay with you I'd like to have an operation so that I can't have any more children. If we decide that we want more in the future we can always adopt them."  
" That's your choice to make about getting operated on Alex. As for those two men who tripped you they are going to hear from me about what they did to you." Walker stated as a nurse brought their son into the room in a bassinet and told them " This young man wants to be fed." Walker got up from the chair besides Alex's bed as she undid the front of her gown to feed their son. Walker asked the nurse " Can I stay?"  
" Yes you can." The nurse answered then left the room. Walker watched as Alex fed their son. After a few minutes she asked him " Oh honey can you believe how good looking little Cord is?" When Walker didn't answer because of how emotional he was Alex took it the wrong way and said " I'm sorry Walker for calling him little Cord. It didn't occur to me that it would upset you. I wasn't thinking when I asked you if we could name our son Falcon Cordell Walker. I use part of Beth's middle name as her name most of the time and I thought we'd do the same thing with our son. If you want me to I'll call him Dell instead of Cord."  
" Alex it's okay. I think that little Cord sounds just fine to me. Besides when you called him little Cord just now it struck me that I finally have a family of my very own. I have a daughter that looks like my father and I have a son that look like my very beautiful wife. And that's a lot more than I ever thought that I would have. After you finish nursing little Cord I'll put him back in his bassinet." Walker told Alex.  
It was now three months later. Alex had had the tubal litigation done so that she wouldn't be able to have more children. Walker as soon as Alex was home from the hospital arranged for someone to spend the weekend with her while he went to the reservation. When her husband returned from the reservation Alex questioned if he had taken care of the men who had tripped her. Walker replied that he had and the subject was dropped. As soon as Dr. Bates gave the okay for them to resume relations Alex and Walker tried to do so on several occaisions but were interrupted each time that they tried. One evening C.D. and Gordan Cahill came to the ranch and informed Alex that they were babysitting for the night and that Walker was waiting for her in his truck. Alex went to Walker's truck got in it and asked him " Where are we going?"  
" I have reservations at La Mancha's then we're going to a hotel room." Walker answered his wife who told him " How about we just skip dinner and go to the cabin that I used to live in? It still has a nice big bed in it and I don't want to wait another minute to be with you."  
Walker grinned and sped off to the cabin where they barely made in the front door before giving into their desire for each other. When they were done Alex said " That was good but it was a little too fast. Let's do it again." Walker agreed with his actions.


End file.
